


Never Been Kissed

by Aviss



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kakashi is a genius in everything but what counts and Iruka has to be a teacher even during his spare time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been Kissed

**Never Been Kissed**

"I don't kiss."

Iruka was staring at him with an expression that was equal parts disbelief and surprise, and Kakashi was inordinately grateful for his mask as he felt himself blushing. Not for the first time he wondered if this whole _dating_ thing was a good idea. He had been happy with his life before, he really had, no matter how empty or silent his house was, how cold it had felt returning to it after a long mission, or how warm Iruka's fond looks and smiles had made him feel.

Before he had known how to react, had known what to say, or not say, and how to move to get the maximum physical satisfaction in the less amount of time, just enough to calm the urges and continue on his way. Sex was easy, just one more bodily function to take care of. Romance, on the other hand--romance was what Icha Icha was for: something to read about, something to see around, not something to experience himself.

But that had been before Iruka turned Kakashi's world on its head with his unexpectedly shy invitation, before Kakashi forgot why he had never gone on a date before and said yes.

And it had all been going so well that Kakashi had almost forgotten all the reasons this was his first real date. The dinner had been good. Not great, not the best, but then Iruka had been the first person to ever suggest having dinner at home so Kakashi didn't have to choke on his food while he fought with his mask. And he wasn't half bad with a take out menu and a phone. They'd enjoyed the dinner with a few cold beers, the conversation flowing easily. Iruka had a wealth of anecdotes of mission room mishaps and crazy lessons with pre-genin, and his storytelling style had Kakashi laughing out loud more than any book he could remember. They had moved to the couch in Iruka's living room, still drinking and talking and laughing. It all had felt natural, right up to the point Iruka had looked at Kakashi's masked mouth, leaning forward and stopping mere inches from it, waiting.

It had taken Kakashi a few seconds to know what Iruka was waiting for, and then he had put his hand on Iruka's chest, preventing him from leaning even closer, and said the most embarrassing words that had ever left his mouth.

_"I don't kiss."_

"Oh," Iruka said with a confused frown, leaning back and putting a bit more distance between them. "You don't?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No."

"Never?"

"I don't--" Kakashi gestured to his mask, doing a quick scan to their surroundings to locate, again, the fastest exit. This had been a terrible idea.

"Oh," Iruka repeated, and then he shrugged as if it wasn't important at all. "Ok, then. We don't have to, not now."

He knew it was meant to be reassuring, but Kakashi was far from it. He was acutely aware of what a bad idea it had been to agree to this; it was probably the most embarrassing situation of his adult life, and he wasn't used to that particular feeling. He didn't particularly like it. He stood up quickly, looking everywhere but at Iruka.

"Sorry, Sensei. I have to go."

"Ok, Kakashi. I understand." Iruka didn't try to stop him, though the disappointment he was feeling was plainly heard in his voice.

Kakashi was already at the door before he turned to look at Iruka one last time. Iruka was determinedly not looking at him, his shoulders slumped and his mouth turned down at the corners. It was that, the unsmiling mouth, what made Kakashi freeze. Iruka's mouth was made for laughs and smiles, not for frowns and unhappiness, the lines surrounding it deepening with each expression of delight and making Iruka more attractive. And it was within his power to erase this expression and turn it into the one he liked best. Kakashi sighed, let it not be said he was a coward, and closed the door.

"I'm probably going to do this wrong," he said, pulling down his mask with a hand he refused to acknowledge was less than steady. Iruka's head snapped up at the sound of his voice, his eyes widening impossibly as Kakashi bared his face and approached him.

"Kakas--" was all he managed before Kakashi crashed against him, pressing their mouths together and silencing him. It might be that Kakashi had never done this before, but he was a genius, and he had read about it countless times. It couldn't be that difficult, could it?

As first kisses went, it wasn't anything like what Kakashi had imagined. For one, it was terrible. Kakashi's momentum was too great, and he collided against Iruka with too much force, their lips mashing painfully and their teeth clashing loudly. He managed to avoid smashing their noses together, but just barely, and once they were pressed against each other, Kakashi didn't know what to do except that it should involve tongues and feel good.

It was Iruka the one to push Kakashi slightly away, putting one hand on the nape of his neck to still keep him close, and then properly kiss him. This was much, much better. Iruka's lips were soft and warm, brushing first against Kakashi in a light caress, their breaths intertwining. He licked Kakashi's lips slowly, requesting permission Kakashi was only to glad to grant, before delving inside. Kakashi gripped the front of Iruka's shirt tightly, closing his eye and wondering why he had not done this before. It felt fantastic, and Iruka's mouth tasted like beer and that chocolate thing they had for dessert, and something warm and distinct that Kakashi could not name but was sure was addictive.

"Kakashi," Iruka muttered against his mouth after an eternity, breaking the kiss. Kakashi made a noise of protest, not wanting to interrupt what he was doing for something as unnecessary as breath. He leaned forward, intent on resuming their kiss but Iruka pressed a hand against his chest to keep him away. "Kakashi, as much as I like kissing you," Iruka began, punctuating his words with short presses of his lips against Kakashi's. "This posture is murder on my back. I can't feel my ass anymore."

Kakashi pulled back reluctantly, allowing Iruka to sit up, and looked at him. Kissed was a good look on him; his lips were swollen and glistening, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes slightly glassy. Iruka's mouth was curled in the most beautiful smile Kakashi had seen, and he could not stop himself from leaning in again and tasting it.

"Kakashi," Iruka moaned against his mouth, pushing and pulling at the same time, as if he wanted them to move but didn't want them to separate. "Let's move somewhere more comfortable." Iruka stood up from the couch and headed to the bedroom, already divesting of his clothes. Kakashi stared after him, a protest on his lips that he _didn't do naked_. It had never been necessary before. As if he had heard Kakashi's thoughts, Iruka turned and smiled at him. "Trust me," he said, before dropping the last of his clothes, his gloriously naked body disappearing inside the bedroom.

As if snapping out of a dream, Kakashi started to get rid of his uniform and followed Iruka.

It was a good thing he was now dating a teacher. He had a lot to learn.

…


End file.
